Behind The Mask
by Joezette
Summary: "Apa yang ada di balik topengmu?". Yang ia tanyakan adalah hal yang simpel, namun lidahku terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Suaraku tercekat. Namun bisikan pelan masih bisa keluar dari sela bibirku. "Masa laluku."
1. Chapter 1

Maaf, ceritanya ada sebagian yang saya edit :D

* * *

><p>Hembusan angin malam bercampur serbuk-serbuk pasir yang berterbangan dari padang pasir Sograt menyelimuti kawasan kota Morroc yang makin sepi. Aku menghela nafas. Sudah tak ada penginapan yang masih berdiri ataupun buka di tempat ini. Ingatanku melayang menuju kenangan pertama kali aku menginjak kota para thief ini, hiruk pikuk para Merchant dan pembelinya memenuhi gendang telingaku, anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari dan banyak orang yang mencari kelompok untuk berburu di kediaman Osiris. Sekarang? Morroc hanya tinggal nama. Kota persinggahan yang sangat ramai itu kini dikenal sebagai tempat bangkitnya Satan Morroc. Sungguh tragis.<p>

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas ke daerah oase Morroc dulu, yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi lubang besar yang mengaga lebar. Mungkin kalau bukan perintah dari atasan, aku tidak akan berada disini, kedinginan, letih, dan tidak mempunyai tempat tidur yang hangat. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku berjalan di pinggir lubang tersebut, gelap gulita. Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, sebaiknya besok saja aku kemari lagi, tubuhku berontak untuk berbaring sejenak.

Srakk...

Aku menangkap bayangan seseorang di kejauhan, berlutut di lubang besar itu. Aku segera bersembunyi dibelakang salah satu puing-puing yang ada, untuk berjaga-jaga. Semoga ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Berani taruhan, orang itu pasti sedang menjalankan misi guildnya juga atau apalah, memang siapa yang ingin kedinginan di tempat ini kalau tidak terdesak?. Aku menahan napas melihat rupanya. Seorang Assasin Cross wanita. Rambutnya yang putih berkibar lembut ditiup terpaan angin, tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat seksi dalam balutan kostum para pembunuh itu. Ah, bukan, aku bukan orang mesum yang seperti kalian bayangkan. Ia memakai sebuah topeng yang menutupi bagian mata hingga hidungnya. Ukiran indah mengelilingi pinggir-pinggir topeng tersebut. Yang kutahu, topeng itu salah satu topeng yang akan dibeli dengan harga tinggi oleh para kolektor topeng. Odin's Mask. Ia mengambil segenggam pasir di tanah yang ia pijak, dan membiarkannya hilang sedikit demi sedikit terbawa angin. Assasin Cross tersebut lalu berdiri dan diam ditempatnya, seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

Pelan-pelan kutarik napasku, bergumpul di paru-paruku dan kukeluarkan lagi. Aku memicingkan mataku agar dapat melihat raut mukanya dengan jelas. Setetes air mata mengalir pelan menuruni kedua pipinya. Tetapi wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi. Ah? Air mata? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Karena penasaran, aku hendak maju perlahan-lahan untuk memastikan benar tidaknya apa yang telah kulihat tadi.

Klotakkk...

Ouch... Dasar batu sial. Sepertinya wanita itu sadar akan kehadiranku sekarang... Great... Alasan apa yang harus kugunakan kini? 'Maaf, aku sedang numpang tidur disini.' Yang benar saja... Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mataku. Well... Segera kuputar otakku, mencari-cari alasan yang paling masuk akal sambil melangkah keluar dari belakang puing-puing.

Ekspressi wajahnya tidak terbaca, tapi aku tahu ia pasti tidak suka aku berada disini, menganggu privasinya. Aku berusaha agar tidak terlihat seperti tersenyum canggung, tapi kurasa aku gagal. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa melihat tangannya dengan perlahan meraih sepasang katar yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kau tahu ada penginapan di sekitar sini yang masih buka?"

Ekspresinya masih datar, namun aku bisa merasakan pandangan tidak suka terpancar dari matanya.

"Di bagian timur kota ini, kurasa."

"Terima kasih." Aku berpikir sejenak, apa yang dilakukan seorang Assasin Cross disini? Wanita pula. "Boleh kutahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Aku berusaha senyum dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu tujuan sebenarnya, bisa saja ia juga mencari jejak Satan Morroc. Kurasa ia taakan menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ia menjawab dengan nada datar dan dingin. Ouch, sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Oke, aku ingin tahu tentang tujuan wanita ini lebih banyak lagi, tetapi badanku sudah mengigil kedinginan. Waktunya aku angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Sebelum aku undur diri dengan sopan padanya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauh dariku. Langkah kakinya tidak terdengar, begitu halus, begitu anggun, tapi juga begitu berbahaya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tertarik... Entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin ia pergi.

"Hei nona, kenapa tadi kau menangis?."

Ia membalikan badannya sedikit menghadapku, pandangan benci bercampur sebal sangat terasa walau tertutup topeng aneh itu. Duh, aku dan mulutku yang lancang. Kadang aku memang tak bisa mengontrol mulutku ini, ingin kujahit rasanya.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Ia berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menarik pundaknya, mencoba menghentikannya kabur dari situ. Dan dalam sekejap mata, ujung belati miliknya sudah tertempel di leherku.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Whoa, tak perlu sampai mengangkat senjata seperti itu nona."

Pandangan kami saling beradu. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan raut wajahnya berubah, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Ingin sekali aku mengaca saat ini. Raut wajahnya yang semula datar kini berubah menjadi campuran emosi-emosi yang tak beraturan. Antara sedih, senang, marah, rindu, dan kaget. Wow, hal apa yang bisa menyebabkan orang sedingin ini jadi bereaksi? Ujung belati yang semula siap merobek kerongkonganku, kini mulai mengendur. Lengannya jatuh terkulai lemas kesamping.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa nona?"

"..."

Dalam sekejap ia melompat mundur kebelakang dan berlari kearah pintu barat Morroc, menjauhi puing-puing bersejarah kelam tersebut. Aku menghela nafas, percuma mengejarnya sekarang, siapa yang dapat menyaingi kecepatan lari seorang Assasin? Baru sedetik pergi saja ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah tempat tidur yang hangat dan empuk. Kakiku mulai melangkah kearah Timur kawasan Morroc tersebut, mungkin ada penginapan yang masih buka.

Disepanjang perjalanan yang kulihat hanyalah bangunan yang retak dan berdebu maupun hancur, Wow... Sepertinya Satan Morroc berbuat keonaran yang cukup parah ya? Tujuanku kesini untuk menyelidiki jejak-jejak kebangkitan monster menyeramkan itu. Setelah puas memporak-porandakan Morroc, ia kabur begitu saja, dan kini ia membuatku harus bermain petak umpet dengannya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Kakiku berhenti otomatis ketika aku melihat sebuah bangunan -walaupun sudah usang dan kelihatannya mau rubuh- yang lampunya masih menyala. Dan dugaanku benar, itu sebuah hotel. Oh betapa bersyukurnya aku saat ini, ternyata perkataan Assasin Cross tadi benar. Aku segera mengeluarkan sekantung uang yang isinya hanya cukup untuk berkelana seminggu, mengambil beberapa keping Zeny dari sana dan memberikannya pada resepsionis hotel. Resepsionis yang sudah setengah baya itu memberikan sebuah kunci dan menunjuk kearah lantai 2. Hmmm, kamar 205. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga kayu yang berdecit-decit dan lapuk. Mataku jelalatan mencari-cari kamar yang barusan kusewa. Dan aku segera menemukannya. Aku mengamati keadaan dalam kamar itu, tak terlalu buruk sih. Sebuah ranjang normal dengan seprei putih, guling dan bantal dengan warna senada, sebuah meja kayu kecil dan kursinya. Kamar mandinya sudah agak tua, semoga showernya masih menyala. Oh, aku tak ingin mengamati lebih lama lagi. Aku segera menjatuhkan badanku diatas kasur yang empuk dan hangat tersebut, lelap kedalam dunia mimpi.

-Amatsu, Land of Destiny-

-Joezette POV-

Tarik. Tahan. Hembuskan.

Tarik. Tahan. Hembuskan.

Aku menghirup udara segar Amatsu pagi hari yang masih bersih, membiarkannya menari-nari di paru-paruku lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Aku meregangkan badanku dan melihat sekeliling. Kota Amatsu diselimuti guguran bunga Sakura , cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan, menerpa kulitku. Sungguh hari yang cerah. Siluet seseorang muncul dari arah Timur pelabuhan, oh, aku mengenali siluet itu. Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi Claire, kemana saja kau kemarin?"

Assasin Cross berambut putih perak itu membalas sapaanku dengan tatapan datar. Aku mengerjapkan mata, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Claire... Memang ekspresinya selalu datar sih, tapi kali ini dia lebih muram.

"Pagi."

Oh, dugaanku benar... Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya saat ini. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, jadi aku hafal semua tingkahnya. Ia berjalan lalu, menuju base guild kami yang terletak dibelakang tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Ada kejadian apa semalam?"

Aku bicara blak-blakan saja, tak ada gunanya berbasa-basi dengan orang ini. Ia yang semula sedang berjalan kini menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri disampingku. Ia menyerengit. Berusaha mencari alasan rupanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"... " Ia menghela nafas. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau beristirahat sebentar."

"Kau tahu, bila ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, kau bebas bicara padaku kapan saja."

"Tentu."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia menghilang ke dalam base guild kami. Aku berjalan kearah kedai sushi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Langkahku terhenti saat suara seorang laki-laki memanggil namaku. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang sudah sangat akrab ditelingaku itu.

"Joezette."

"Oh, pagi Vlad."

Ia berjalan kearahku dan setelah itu kami berjalan bersama ke kedai sushi tersebut. Paladin berambut putih itu tersenyum lebar sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya. Aku memesan beberapa piring sushi untuk sarapan kami berdua dan dua gelas Ocha hangat. Vladimir mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kau tahu, Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Claire."

"Mmhm... Kau juga menyadarinya?"

"Tentu, kita kan sudah lama saling mengenal."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya kami bertiga teman sejak kecil. Aku mengenal Vladimir lebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian aku bertemu Claire dan orang itu... Aku mengenyahkan pikiranku. Memfokuskan pikiranku lagi pada pertanyaan Vlad.

"Entahlah, dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Dia bohong."

"Tentu saja."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti sebentar. Sepertinya Vlad sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatapku tajam.

"Dia... Sampai kapan mau memakai topeng itu..."

"..."

Mungkin selamanya, batinku. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang topeng yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Claire sejak hari itu...

Hari dimana Claire kehilangan tujuan hidupnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Saya adakan beberapa perubahan di chapter lalu, Leglius yang seharusnya seorang Paladin saya ganti ke High Priest # .Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda :D

* * *

><p>"Oaaahmmm."<p>

Itu adalah suara pertama yang keluar dari mulutku pagi ini, seperti biasanya. Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku yang sangat nyenyak dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil melemaskan otot-otot badanku. Kelopak mataku terasa berat, mereka bagai berteriak 'Lima menit lagi! Lima menit lagi!". Kuenyahkan keinginan untuk tidur lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berjarak hanya dua semeter dari ranjang ini.

Kutanggalkan pajamaku begitu saja di lantai dan kunyalakan shower, air segar segera membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhku. Setelah selesai mandi, aku hendak langsung menyelidiki Morroc, namun alat transmitter miliku bergetar dan lampunya menyala. Siapa yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?.

"Halo?"

"Oi, Lius."

Aku menyerengit jengkel. Entah mengapa kalau orang ini yang menelepon, moodku langsung hancur. Aku tidak benci sih, hanya saja tiap kali melihat mukanya, tangan ini selalu gatal untuk meninjunya.

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Jangan ketus-ketus begitu dong, aku tersinggung nih."

"Peduli apa? Cepat katakan urusanmu."

"Ok, ok. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kau sekarang harus segera menemui temanku di Amatsu, hari ini juga."

Kemarin dia menyuruhku ke Morroc, baru aku sampai, sekarang ia menyuruhku ke Amatsu. Mau apa sih orang ini?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Satan Morroc?"

"Uh-huh, pergilah ke markas Guild Eden, lalu temui Joezette Cecile."

Joezette Cecile? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing...

"Ok, bye."

Segera kumatikan sambungan transmitterku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau demi mencari petunjuk tentang Satan Morroc, kemanapun aku akan pergi. Kupakai seragam High Priest dan mengambil Evil Bond Wand kesayanganku. Sebetulnya aku lebih suka berjalan kaki saja, tapi kalau berjalan kaki ke Amatsu sih bisa makan waktu berhari-hari. Kurasa aku mempunyai persediaan Blue Gemstone di kantung.

Kuambil kristal biru tersebut dan kugenggam sambil merapalkan mantra Warp Portal. Sebuah portal biru-putih muncul didepanku dan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam portal.

* * *

><p>-Amatsu, Land of Destiny-<p>

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, menahan keinginan untuk muntah sekarang juga. Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka berjalan kaki sambil menikmati keindahan alam daripada menggunakan warp portal yang membuat kepalamu berasa diputar-putar. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. Hmmm, bau bunga sakura yang berguguran, cukup segar setelah perjalanan memuakan tadi.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempatku berpijak. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan urusannya masing-masing, ada seorang ibu yang sedang membelikan anaknya takoyaki, seorang kuli panggul yang membawa dua buah karung menuju salah satu kapal di pelabuhan dan banyak lagi. Nah, sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah bertanya pada seseorang dimana base guild Eden.

Oh, mungkin orang itu tahu. Seorang Stalker wanita berambut hitam sedang bersandar dibawah salah satu pohon Sakura dan memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya hitam, panjang, dan sedikit diberantakan. Ia mempunyai tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya. Wajahnya... Unik... Seperti campuran orang Amatsu dan Morroc. Di lengan kanannya ada tatoo lambang guild bergambar mata merah dengan bulatan kecil putih ditengahnya dan panah hitam yang menyeruak ke segala arah.

"Permisi nona, apa kau tahu markas guild Eden di kota ini?"

Ia membuka matanya dan mengamatiku sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, apa kau mau aku menunjukan arahnya?"

"Kalau kau mau sedikit meluangkan waktumu."

Aku mengangguk. Dan ia berjalan melingkari diriku. Ia mengangkat ujung daguku dengan jemarinya. Mau apa wanita ini? Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat dan ia tersenyum menyeringai. Pandangannya teralih ke arah kantungku... Oh, kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya...

"Tentu saja tidak gratis."

Ia mengambil kantungku dengan cepat dan menghilang begitu saja didepanku. Dengan lihai ia melakukan Steal dan Chase Walk dengan begitu cepat. Segera kurapalkan mantra suci Ruwach.

"Ruwach!"

Bola-bola biru mengelilingi sekitarku. Jejak-jejak kaki terlihat berlari, segera kukejar, atau aku akan kehilangan makan siangku hari ini. Jejak kaki tersebut menghilang kedalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di pelabuhan Amatsu. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, namun nihil hasilnya.

Keringatku bercucuran, aku letih, kehilangan makan siang, dan tidak mengetahui markas guild Eden... Sungguh hari yang sial. Aku merunduk dan meletakan tanganku di lutut sembari mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus. Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Ah! Lambang guild tadi! Sayangnya lambang tersebut bukan di lengan kanan, melainkan di paha kiri... Aku mendongak keatas dan menemukan wajah pemilik tatoo tersebut. Seorang Gypsy. Rambutnya berwarna oranye kecoklatan, dikuncir model pigtails, dan warna matanya hijau zamrud. Dan tubuhnya, wow. Mungkin saat ini wajahku seperti orang bodoh, bengong sambil memandang kearahnya.

Sepertinya ia menyadari tatapanku, karena ia balik menatapku dengan pandangan bingung sekarang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suaranya sangat merdu, sangat sesuai dengan parasnya yang elok dan imut.

"Saya sedang mencari seorang Stalker wanita berambut hitam berantakan dan mempunyai tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya. Dia mengambil kantung Zeny saya dan menghilang. Saya rasa dia berada dalam guild yang sama dengan anda."

Gypsy tersebut menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan iba.

"Irinaaaaa! Kau mencuri uang turis lagi ya? Cepat keluar!"

Tiba-tiba wanita ini berteriak keras sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang terkejut, banyak orang yang sedang santai-santai berjalan menoleh kearah kami. Tak lama kemudian Stalker yang lima menit lalu mencuri kantung Zenyku muncul disebelah sang penari. Dia meringis pelan sembari Gypsy tersebut memarahinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencuri! Apa kau mau tidak digaji oleh ketua selama tiga bulan karena mencoreng nama guild?"

"Maaf deh, tapi aku tidak bohong kan? Tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa menunjukan markas guild kami tidak gratis bukan?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tidak paham dengan perkataannya sampai ia menunjuk sebuah gedung di belakangnya. Oh, rupanya ia menunjukan markas guild Eden dengan cara mengerjaiku seperti ini. Eh? Tadi ia bilang markas guild kami? Berarti mereka anggota guild Eden?

"Maafkan kelakuan temanku ya? Namaku Mystearica Grants, panggil saja Rica. Dia ini Irina Guile."

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Leglius Von Cxarma Thitose, panggil saja Lius."

"Wuah, panjang juga namamu, Kiddo."

"Hey, aku bukan anak kecil!"

Memang sih Stalker Wanita itu terlihat lebih tua dariku, dan memang wajahku terbilang lebih muda dari usiaku seharusnya, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Ok-ok, sekarang katakan tujuanmu mencari markas kami. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anggota guild Eden yang bernama Joezette Cecile, apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia ketua guild kami."

Gypsy yang namanya agak aneh itu tersenyum dan Stalker tadi memutar bola matanya. Mereka mengajakku masuk kedalam markas guild dan aku menurut saja. Banyak mata memandangku sekilas saat aku berjalan menyusuri markas mereka. Rupanya markas guild ini cukup besar ya, sejauh yang kulihat, ada ruang makan yang cukup untuk menampung seluruh anggota guild, ruang bersantai dan beberapa puluh kamar. Kami berhenti di depan suatu ruangan dan mengetok pintunya sampai ada suara yang mengatakan kita boleh masuk.

"Joez, ada yang ingin bertemu nih."

Stalker yang bernama Irina itu membuka pintu, sedangkan orang yang didalam ruangan tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalau sedang dalam guild panggil aku ketua, Irina."

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat seorang Sura berambut pink muda, lurus, wajahnya penuh kharisma, bola matanya berwarna ungu kebiruan, aura intimidasi terpancar kuat dari dirinya. Orang ini sangat cocok jadi pemimpin guild. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak asing dengan wanita ini.

"Sekali-sekali tak apalah."

"Nanti aku akan terlihat tidak tegas pada anggota yang lain."

"Itu sih dari dulu anggota kita sudah tahu. Oh ya, ini orang yang mau bertemu denganmu."

Irina menarik lenganku untuk maju kedepan. Segera kutundukan kepalaku dan menatap lurus kematanya. Ia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum ramah. Namun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut. Melihat ekspresi ketuanya, kedua orang disebelahku menjadi bingung. Sura tersebut berdeham kecil.

"Kalian keluarlah dulu dan tolong panggilkan Wakil Ketua. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami diskusikan."

Suaranya feminin namun tegas. Irina dan Rica mengangguk dan segera keluar ruangan. Sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua dalam ruangan ini, entah mengapa suasananya canggung.

"Anda kesini menemui saya karena hendak menyelidiki Satan Morroc bukan?"

"Ya, Leglius Von Cxarma Thitose, panggil saja Lius."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit berotot itu dan kujabat pelan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sura wanita, butuh perjuangan yang tidak mudah untuk mencapai tingkatan seorang Shura, dan yang paling penting, ia masih sangat muda, mungkin sekitar 25 tahun.

"Joezette Cecile. Silahkan anda duduk disana."

Ia menunjuk sebuah bangku di depan mejanya. Aku mengangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Joezette menatapku tajam, aku merasa agak tak enak diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Umm, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu. Tapi kurasa-"

Tok. Tok

Kurasa itu si Wakil Ketua yang tadi dipanggil.

"Masuk."

"Ada ap-"

Mataku terbelalak. Kurasa orang yang baru masuk sedetik lalu ini juga berekspresi sama denganku. Assasin Cross. Wanita. Rambut putih perak. Topeng itu... Orang itu juga anggota guild ini? Wakil Ketua? Oh, great. Kurasa aku berjodoh dengan guild ini.

Sepertinya ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebal dan stoic.

"Kau. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suaranya datar dan tersirat nada kesal di dalamnya. Jelas sekali aku tidak diharapkan disini olehnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kira-kira begitulah..."

Assasin Cross tersebut menggeleng. Joezette sepertinya jadi makin bingung. Aku juga tidak bisa bilang sepenuhnya mengenalnya, nama saja aku tak tahu.

"Ah sudahlah. Lius, dia adalah wakil ketua guild Eden, Claireance Estelisse. Claire, dia adalah utusan dari aliansi kita, Leglius Von Cxarma Thitose."

"Salam kenal."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tapi ia tidak menyambutnya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Ya sudahlah, kurasa ia benar-benar membenciku. Joezette menyuruhnya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, begitu juga denganku.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan data-data yang kami kumpulkan beberapa waktu lalu, kami menemukan tanda-tanda Satan Morroc mulai bergerak lagi dari istirahat panjangnya setelah ia memporak-porandakan Morroc 5 tahun yang lalu. Dari Dimensional George, ia berpindah kearah Selatan, lalu menuju Lutie."

"Lutie? Apa yang menarik perhatiannya di kota kecil begitu? Sekarang masih bulan dua, Lutie sedang sepi-sepinya."

"Entahlah, kita tidak akan bisa memahami jalan pikir seorang iblis. Yang penting, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Lutie menjadi kota mati seperti Morroc."

Kami terdiam sebentar.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kalian menyelidiki tujuan Satan Morroc di Lutie, jangan sampai ... kejadian 5 tahun lalu terulang kembali."

Tentu saja kami tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Tidak seorangpun di Rune Midgard bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Nah, dia bilang 'kalian'? Berarti aku harus satu tim dengannya di perjalanan kali ini?. Sepertinya ia juga tidak menyukai ide ini. Kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud.

"Pilihlah beberapa orang yang menurutmu mampu untuk perjalanan kali ini, setidaknya untuk melindungi penduduk bila terjadi kemungkinan yang terburuk."

Claire mengangguk sekali. Dari raut wajahnya ia tidak setuju sih, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah ketua kan? Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Tangannya sudah membuka kenop pintu.

"Oh ya, aku juga akan turut serta dalam misi ini."

* * *

><p>"Begitulah, kita akan melakukan perjalanan dari sini menuju Aldebaran terlebih dahulu dan mengumpulkan petunjuk, setelah itu baru akan kita tentukan tindakan selanjutnya."<p>

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini mendengarkan dengan khusyuk, termasuk aku sih. Ada beberapa wajah asing, kami belum sempat berkenalan karena langsung briefing misi kali ini. Ada seorang Paladin berambut putih pirang dengan mata hijau zamrud, seorang High Wizard dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala bermata coklat muda. Jadi sekarang tim kami mempunyai seorang Sura, Assasin Cross, Paladin, Stalker, Gypsy, High Wizard, dan aku sendiri, High Priest.

"Sekarang persiapkan keperluan kalian, kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Lindzei, jabatan ketua kuserahkan padamu sampai kami kembali."

Seorang Lord Knight wanita mengangguk. Setelah itu Joezette, Lindzei, dan Claire pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Si Paladin dan High Wizard tersenyum ramah kearahku. Irina dan Rica bercakap-cakap dengan riang, katanya mereka sudah lama tidak mendapat misi yang menarik.

"Namaku Vladimir Lee Vein O'Skielle."

"Eugene Claxwell."

"Leglius Von Cxarma Thitose."

Sudah keberapa kalinya aku menyebutkan namaku hari ini, dan semoga aku tidak salah menyebutkan nama mereka nantinya. Sebetulnya aku tidak keberatan berada di tim ini, yang jadi masalah adalah sikap Claire terhadapku. Selama briefing aku menangkap pandangan matanya yang jengkel terhadapku selama beberapa kali, kalau pandangan mata kami bertemu dia selalu pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus kembali pada briefing Joezette. Aku berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini, dan cara ini berhasil.

"Emm, apakah sikap Nona Estelisse selalu seperti ini? Maksudku, sepertinya ia kurang suka padaku."

"Oh, Claire memang selalu seperti itu, cuek, selalu berdiam diri, tapi ia tidak jahat kok. Hanya saja ia bukanlah tipe yang bisa kau ajak bercanda dan berduaan di ruangan yang sama."

"Mungkin karena masih baru, jadi ia belum terlalu menyukai kehadiranmu. Rata-rata anggota baru guild kami juga merasa seperti itu pada awalnya."

Irine dan Vladimir sepertinya mengenal Claire cukup lama. Aku mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa masih ada harapan berteman dengan Claire.

* * *

><p>"Oke, sekarang akan kujelaskan tugas kita masing-masing. Claire dan aku akan menyerang, Vlad sebagai umpan dan bertahan. Irina, Rica, dan Catherine akan mensupport, sedangkan Leglius fokus pada support dan healing. Mengerti?"<p>

Kami semua mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku harap kita semua bisa kerjasama seperti biasanya, dan Leglius, selamat datang di tim."

Aku tersenyum lebar, inilah anggota-anggota timku yang baru. Semoga saja misi kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya Claire yang ekspresinya tetap datar. Oh well, setidaknya kali ini ia tidak terlihat terlalu sebal oleh kehadiranku.

"Lius, kau bisa menempati salah satu kamar disini, daripada ke penginapan."

"Thankss, ketua."

"Yup. Claire, antar dia ke kamar tamu. Dan kau dilarang menolak."

"Tch."

Claire mengedikan kepalanya kearah pintu keluar dan akupun mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Perjalanan kami ke kamar tamu berlangsung dengan hening, sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Salah bicara sedikit mungkin akan menyebabkan jarak antara kami semakin jauh dan sulit didekati. Tapi aku juga tidak tahan diam begini terus, aku harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm... Nona Estelisse."

Ia menoleh sedikit kearahku. Pandangannya tajam, membuatku secara tak sadar menelan ludah.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu kemarin malam. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Ia tidak menjawab dan menambah kecepatan jalannya. Duh, apa perkataanku ada yang salah? Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya.

"Ini kamarmu."

Claire segera pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku hendak menangkap tangannya, tapi aku ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat aku menyentuhnya. Nyawa taruhannya.

"Hey..."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah... Anggap saja yang kemarin tidak pernah terjadi."

"... Baiklah. Tapi bolehkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Ekspresinya berubah sedikit, alisnya terangkat satu, sepertinya ia bingung dengan perkataanku... Perkataanku? Argh! Aku baru sadar kalau perkataanku bisa menimbulkan artian yang lain. Aku merasa darahku naik ke pipi semua, membuatnya semerah apel.

"Ah, anu, bukan begitu maksudku... Eh, maksudnya mengenal dalam artian teman! Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam lho!"

Aku malu sekali. Ooo, lihat itu! Dia tersenyum sedikit! Walau samar tapi tetap tersenyum. Satu langkah menapaki pertemanan.

"Kau orang yang aneh ya."

/desp.

"... Tapi baiklah."

Setelah itu ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

* * *

><p>Ada beberapa character dalam fic ini yang sudah saya gambar, kalau mau, anda bisa melihatnya di :<p>

http: / / lightningestheim . deviantart . com /


End file.
